


Does It Matter Where We Go

by ancoralefay



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Spoilers for Ep 59
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancoralefay/pseuds/ancoralefay
Summary: A silver ship and an audience of seven is all you need for a good wedding.Or, Taako gives a best man speech and Magnus thinks about family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I only have two weeks to write before it all Goes To Shit via canon, so until then enjoy!!
> 
> A few things:  
> Taako can’t remember his last name because Barry took Lup’s you will pry this from my cold dead hands
> 
> I imagine the silver ship as literally the one from Treasure Planet and No One Can Convince Me Otherwise

Taako plinks his fork against the IPRE-issued glasses less than delicately. “All right folks shut your yaps, it’s Taako’s time to shine,” he calls, waiting before the other six people in the room had their eyes on him. He tucks a lock of hair behind his ear, suddenly a little nervous.

“Welcome to the Bluejeans, Barry. I think we all knew this was a long time coming. Gods know I couldn’t stop Lup from doing anything if she fucking wanted it – who’s idea do you think it was to come on an indefinite research mission through _different fucking planes?_

But I think she did alright here. I mean, considering the options available –“ Merle lets out a loud _boo_ and Lucretia laughs, “she took what she could get. Fair enough. I respect that. I –” 

_Fuck_. Taako feels the heat of tears building up behind his eyes and blinks furiously. As if he’ll let a stupid speech ruin his makeup. 

“I was always worried if Lup ever got married I would be losing my sister. But fuck that, I guess I’ll just have take you as a brother then, too.

Here’s to them.”

The room cheers, Davenport and Merle louder and a little more drunkenly than the rest. Taako sits back down, getting a solid pat on the shoulder from Barry and feeling Lup’s hand twine with his and squeeze. Taako looks at them, and glances around the room. Merle catches his eye and flashes a thumbs-up. Davenport is leaning over and talking to Lucretia, probably about some advancement she'd made that day - they were both ridiculously devoted to the mission, not even a wedding designed a-la-taako was going to distract them. Magnus was nursing a glass of something, eyes on the happy couple. 

"You ok, little brother?" Lup gives his hand another squeeze and tilts her head at him. Barry's face is coloured with the same concern. Taako flashes them a smile, mutters something about getting air, and bolts from the room.

\---

“Hey you, uh – that was a good speech.”

Taako turns, surprised. Magnus was standing in the doorway leading out, hand rubbing at the back of his neck, not quite meeting Taako’s gaze. “Thanks, man,” he finally says. Taako nods towards the railing beside him. “Pop a squat, there’s clearly something up.”

Magnus doesn’t answer, but he does come and stand next to Taako, looking out at the stars traveling past them. The ship is beautiful, he’s always thought so. A majestic old beast, way too fashionable for the boring shit they do most of the time. The research is fun, of course it is – this is literal interplanar travel, how fucking cool is that – but the explorers get antsy when there’s nothing to, well, explore, and boy howdy do they let the rest of them know it. Taako remembers the first night like this one, all seven of them crowded around the edge of the ship watching galaxies fly by, not a word between them. They had still been strangers, then. A crew of seven individuals, all with their own reasons for being there, all given a single uniting purpose.

“You ok?” Magnus asks, still staring out at the sky.  
Taako waves a hand dismissingly, “Just wanted to ditch before things started getting smoochy. One thing about having a twin is it’s seriously fucking weird to see a mirror of yourself kissing some explorer,” he drawls the word teasingly, grinning at Magnus.  
“Yeah, sure. I getcha.”  
There’s a stillness to the air that never bothered Taako before, but it chafes at him now.

“We’ve never been awkward before, kimosabe, I don’t see why we should start now.”

Magnus laughs. He turns and let his back slide down the side of the ship until he’s sitting by Taako’s feet. “I don’t know,” he starts, “I just – weddings are weird. I mean, not weird, just – not good? For me. Not for them, don’t get me wrong, Lup and Barry are great, that’s not what I mean –”  
Taako frowns, “Chill, Mags. I thought you were the rustic one here, dreaming of that nuclear family. Wife and kids and all that jazz?”  
Magnus shrugs, “I used to think maybe someday, but when this project came along I – I just assumed that was it. One or the other. And I chose this.”

“So seeing Lup and Barry… it’s making you wonder if you chose right?”

Magnus shook his head. “It makes me wonder why I couldn’t have both.”

Taako raises one perfect eyebrow, “You’re great, Mags, but I think we both know I’m not the marrying type.”

Magnus laughs and flushes lightly. He nudges one of Taako’s legs, leaning there, “Nah, that’s not what I meant. I thought I could either do this – set out, see all kinds of worlds and people and explore – or have a family and a home.”

Taako pushes away from the railing with a huff and flops down next to Magnus, leaning back until his head rested on the ship behind him. His eyes flash back to the room where the crew was gathered, where his sister was dancing with her new husband, where Merle and Davenport were arguing over something stupid and where Lucretia was smiling.  
“Home isn’t a place, big guy,” he said, “What Lup and Barry have got is great, but that’s not all there is, y’know?”

He could hear the smile in Magnus’ voice. “Yeah. I know.” He bumps his shoulder against Taako’s, “So how’s it feel to have a brother?”

Taako turned and looked at Magnus. 

“Another one ain't so bad, I guess.”


End file.
